Capacitors are used for a myriad of purposes on modern integrated circuits. For example, decoupling capacitors are used to decouple one part of an electrical circuit, such as interconnect, from another part of the circuit. In such a configuration, noise arising from the interconnect can be shunted through a decoupling capacitor to reduce the effects of interconnect noise on the remainder of the circuit. Since such capacitors are often placed close to the circuit to eliminate parasitic inductances and resistances associated with the interconnect, there is a need to create a high density capacitor in either the IC technology of interest or in a stand-alone process that results in an integrated capacitor device easily mountable on the IC.